Silently Dying
by GleeLover2014
Summary: How many things could go wrong? First Blaine and Rachel are dating, Blaine's not talking to me and finally my dad passed away. Great day right? Not...First multi-chapter. Please review :0
1. Chapter 1

Well it was official. Blaine Anderson was now dating Rachel Berry. I couldn't believe Rachel could do that to me. I thought we were friends. She didn't even have the guts to tell me to my face. Oh no, I had to find them making out in the Dalton parking lot one day.

They have been dating for a few weeks now and things were just awkward between Blaine and myself. He wouldn't really talk to me anymore claiming he had to much homework but in reality he was going to hang out with Rachel.

The Warblers were even happier for him ever since he got a girlfriend. They knew I liked him but they all just wanted him to be happy. So I was now alone at Dalton, the place I thought I would never be alone at.

I decided to go for a walk through the corridors to get my mind off of things for awhile and of course I ended up in the Senior commons. I walked over the the couch that Blaine and I usually occupy and sink down into it. I was feeling horrible that I lost my best friend and the only guy who I actually stood a chance with to Rachel. She just gets everything she wants and of course she had to get Blaine.

I don't know if I am more upset with that fact that they are dating or that I was losing my best friend who actually knew what I was going through. I started out the window for an unmeasurable amount of time when I heard a cough behind me.

"Hey Kurt. How have you been" I knew that voice before I even turned around. Blaine decided to talk to me now while I was sitting in here having a pity party.

"Oh. Hey Blaine. I'm okay I guess. How are you?" I answered politely.

"I'm pretty great actually. Rachel is just the sweetest thing. We went to see RENT today and it was just amazing. But anyway I have a question for you." Blaine could tell I really didn't want to hear about his date with Rachel.

"Have at it Blaine." I answered him stiffly.

"So I was thinking about transferring to another school. I have been here long enough and I don't need the sheltered environment anymore. So would it be weird to transfer to McKinley?" He smiled a little at the end.

My heart just sank. Blaine wanted to transfer. He wanted to transfer to McKinley. Lovely. "Well, Blaine I guess you could go there but you know how they treated me. But if that is where your heart wants you to go then go." I tried to be the supportive best friend but all I wanted to do was cry.

"Really? Thanks Kurt! You're the best." He gave me his charming smile and left the room. How could he do this and to be with her. Now I hate Rachel even more. Of course I can never be happy.

I got up and left the Senior Commons to go back to my dorm room. I had a lot of homework and I just needed time to be able to cry.

When I got to my room, I found none other than Rachel Berry. The last person on the earth I wanted to see.

"Hey Kurt! How are you? I can't believe this. Blaine is going to come to McKinley just for me! That is so romantic isn't it? I think I could fall in love with him. He is just amazing. The way his eyes just make you melt and-" She started rambling and I stopped listening at the name Blaine.

"Rachel, I have a lot of homework and I am really tired. Go see Blaine or something." I interrupted her slightly bitter.

She looked shocked for a second but then just shrugged and walked away. I continued into my room and slammed the door. I quickly locked it before anyone come in and ask what was wrong. Never in my life have I ever felt so heart-broken. Blaine was supposed to be mine, not Rachel's. They would've never met if it wasn't for me. I swear the universe just doesn't want me to be happy.

I pulled out my homework and my I-pod and started. I realized too late that I had mine and Blaine's playlist on. _I'm not that girl_ from _Wicked_ was currently playing and I felt like it fit me. I started crying my eyes out.

I pushed my homework aside and curled up on my bed. I started sobbing when someone knocked on my door.

I chocked out "Go away!" I didn't even sound like myself and at this moment I really didn't care. I just wanted to be alone.

"Kurt! Open this door right now!" Blaine screamed through it.

I got up and slowly walked over to the door. Maybe if he saw me crying he would just leave me alone. I opened the door and looked to see Blaine standing there and he looked livid.

"Kurt, I honestly don't care if you're having a bad day but don't take it out on my girlfriend. Who is supposed to be one of your friends. Seriously Kurt what is wrong with you?" Blaine yelled at me. Blaine never yells at me. He was supposed to be my friend. My supportive, caring, charming best friend. Obviously he didn't care about me that way anymore.

"Sorry Blaine. I just don't want to talk to anyone right now and that included Rachel. I just want to be left alone to be able to think. Just sorry." I said in a barely audible whisper. I started to close my door but Blaine stopped me.

"Kurt. Toady was my last day at Dalton. I start at McKinley tomorrow. Just thought you should know." He turned and walked away and possibly out of my life. I let out a chocked sob before I closed the door and I hope he heard it and felt bad.

I ran into the bathroom connected to my room and promptly got sick. I stayed hunched over the toilet when I say a glint of light.

Before I could do anything I saw my phone light up with a call from Finn.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kurt...I...Something happened Kurt." Finn responded and sounded on the verge of tears.

"Finn, what do you mean something happened?" I asked hysterically.

"Kurt, Burt...He...he passed away today." Finn said dryly.

I dropped and screamed. I couldn't believe that my dad had passed away. First my mom and now my dad. I realized that I was truly alone now. I stared screaming louder and crying. Someone ran into my room and was pounding on my bathroom door. I ignored them and just kept breaking down.

Wes barged into the room and saw me on the ground screaming and crying. He wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Kurt. Kurt. Buddy you gotta calm down. What happened?" Wes looked really concerned so he pulled out his phone. I assumed he texted Blaine since he showed up a few minutes later with me still screaming and bawling like a baby. I just kept repeating _I'm alone. All alone._ Over and Over again.

Blaine walked over to me and knelt down. He took one of my hands "Kurt, what's wrong? Is all of this really necessary?" Blaine asked me. Did he really not care about me that much to ask something like that.

"I'm all alone. I have no one anymore. Gone forever. Never. Not again." I kept saying fragments of sentences. I knew I wasn't making any sense but I really could care less.

Then Wes spoke up "Kurt, I have no idea what you mean by that." He said.

Then I screamed "HE'S GONE! I HAVE NO ONE! FIRST MY MOM NOW MY DAD! HE LEFT ME JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS!" Then I broke down into even harder sobs clinging to Wes.

Then they both finally understood why I was breaking and losing control. Wes and Blaine both looked at me blankly.

"Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry" Wes said. At least one of them finally said something. Blaine still said nothing but got up and walked away. Some friend he was being. I had no clue what I did to deserve this kind of treatment.

"Blaine..." I yelled after him. He stopped and turned toward me.

"What?" He spat at me.

"Why are you treating my like this. I need my best friend. What did I do to offend you so much that you are pretty much bullying me. I can honestly say I have no clue what I did and it has been like this ever since you stared dating Rachel. What does she not want you to be my friend anymore?" I said to him.

"Kurt. I just don't want you to try and flirt with me more than you do. It always made me feel uncomfortable and I never had those feelings for you. I just need space from you so that you can get over the fact that I don't love you and I will never love you." Then he walked away and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with tear tracks on my face. I rolled over to check my phone and saw I had five missed calls from Finn. I got up and started packing some of my clothes to drive home that day.

I was half-way through packing when I heard a knock on my door. I slowly got up and walked over, opening my door just a crack.

"Kurt?" Wes was standing outside my door.

"Yes Wes? I'm kinda in a hurry to get home so can we make this quick?" I asked him dryly.

"Oh I was just seeing if you are okay. I mean I know you're not but how are you holdin up? And have you seen Blaine? His room is all packed up and he is nowhere to be found." Wes rambled off.

"I'm okay Wes. Thank-you for your concern and Blaine transferred. Didn't he tell you guys? He went to be with his precious girlfriend." I ended the sentence somewhat bitterly but that didn't matter at that moment when I saw the look of shock on Wes' face. I guess he really did just up and leave.

"Wha-Blaine transferred? To where! Why would he not tell us and what does he know about this girl. Kurt do you know where he transferred to? How could he leave us so close to Sectionals!" Wes was getting hysterical by the end.

"He went to McKinley. I really thought he told you. I'm sorry but I also gotta get going back home for awhile but I'll be back okay?" I answered Wes' questions and continued packing.

Wes nodded and left the room. I got done back within the next five minutes and was on the road to Lima. I had a funeral to plan anyway.

I walking into my house to see Finn and Carole on the couch watching the news. They looked up when I entered the room. Carole jumped up and pulled me a bone crushing hug. She started sobbing into my shoulder. We stood like for what felt like hours. When Carole pulled away she had tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

"Hi sweetie. I'm so sorry we have to go through this but thank-you for coming home." Carole addressed me and she looked so heart-broken. I felt bad for her and Finn and myself even.

"Oh Carole. Of course I would come home. But I'm just going to go to bed for now." I walked up to my bed and sat on my bed. I decided to take a nap for awhile.

Some time later Finn knocked on my door. "Hey dude. I'm going to glee practice. Wanna come say hey to everyone?" He asked me. I considered it for a minute before nodding. I missed my friends and I could really use their support right now.

We walked into the choir room and everyone ran up to me to give me a group hug. All of the members of New Directions seemed to be really concerned about how I was. All of them except Rachel and Blaine. Wait a minute. Blaine was is the New Directions now, of course.

Mr. Schue walked into room and called for everyone to settle down. Then he saw me and gave me a sad little smile. "Hello, Kurt. How you holding up?" He asked me quietly.

"I'm alright I guess. I've been better. Do you mind if I hang with you guys? I just need you all a lot right now." I was on the verge of tears by admitting that I needed them.

"Of course you can Kurt. You are always welcomed here." Mr. Schue gave me a small smile.

The Brittney spoke up "Hey Kurtie could you sing for us. I miss your voice and I think it might make you feel a little better. Please oh please." She gave me a dopey smile and all I could do was nod. I walked over to the band and whispered a song to them.

The music started and I looked at my friends. They all looked at me and smiled. They obviously knew the song.

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

I normally didn't sing songs like this. One they were usually low and while I could hit the notes easily I preferred higher song. Two I'm not top forty songs but this song just fit how I felt toward Blaine and I wanted him to know.

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

I also felt like Blaine could careless what he was doing. Why would he, I was just his gay friend.

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough  
And you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Slowly the song faded and all of my friends applauded. They never heard me sing that low. I usually saved that for Dalton.

"Wow. Who knew you could sound like a an actually boy Lady." Santana smirked at me.

"Good Job for not doing something off of Broadway. Looks like Dalton is actually rubbing off on you. Maybe it will take the gay away." Blaine said calmly to me. I gave him one look and flew from the class room. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of making me cry.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to auditorium to recollect myself. Why was Blaine acting like this. I have seen him be many things but homophobic was not one of them until today. The sad thing is I felt even worse about myself ever since he ditched our friendship.

I sat down on the piano bench and started thinking about how Blaine and I used to be. I really missed our friendship. I missed the flirty duets and our coffee dates that weren't really dates. I continued to sit there in the auditorium thinking about what used to be when I heard someone move behind me.

I turned around to see Rachel standing there with Finn. I looked at Finn who looked pretty upset and then at Rachel who looked like she was crying.

"Kurt. Are you okay?" she asked. I just glared at her. Was I okay? Of course I was okay. I mean my dad passes away, I lost my best friend, and now I was being bullied by said ex-friend. Never been better.

"Rachel, I don't think I can answer that question without blowing up at someone so let's just pretend you didn't ask that. Okay?" I answered her dully.

Then Finn spoke up "Hey dude, do you wanna go home or I can take you back to Dalton to see your friends." Finn was becoming a great brother.

"Finn, one do not call me dude and two can we just go home to Carole." I answered Finn nicer than I did Rachel. He just nodded and we walked out of the auditorium.

When we got home, I called for Carole and my dad. Before I realized I called for my dad, it already slipped out. I finally broke from everything that happened that day. Between see my old glee club to seeing Carole I just couldn't take anymore. I dropped to the ground and sobbed. Finn walked over and hugged me in a protective hug.

I thanked him after awhile. Carole walked into the room and told us everything was taken care of with the funeral.

"The funeral will be tomorrow. Kurt can I speak with you for a minute?" She inquired. I nodded and followed her out of the room.

When we were alone she turned and asked "Do you want to stay at Dalton or go back to McKinley?" I was a little surprised by the question but in all honesty I never really thought of leaving Dalton. I liked it there, I was safe there.

"Carole, I want to stay at Dalton. I feel like it is my home and I have made some really great friends. Can I please stay there?" I looked at her hopefully. She nodded and the walked away. I went to bed shortly after since I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

When I woke up, I went downstairs and saw Finn and Carole sitting at the kitchen table. I greeted them with a smile and started to get myself breakfast.

After I finished eating, Carole and Finn got up from the table and we all went to the church together for the funeral. We all sat together and listened to friends talk about my dad. He was a really great man and touched many lives.

The funeral made me think of my mother's. The only difference was that my father was there for me with mom's. I felt oddly alone even with Finn and Carole there.

When we got to the cemetery, we buried my dad next to my mom. Once everyone left I stayed behind to talk to my mom and dad. I promised I would come visit more since I was going to be at Dalton. I would have a lot to tell them. I filled my parents in on what was going on with Blaine. When I got to the part about his homophobic comment I heard something move behind me.

"Hello? Who's there?" I was a little frightened. I looked around for the person who made the noise. I started to say good-bye to my parents when I heard the noise again.

I got up and started to walk toward my car. I turned around one last time to make sure I wasn't being followed but still no one was there. I got into my car to go home and decided to go back to Dalton tonight instead of tomorrow.

I stopped at home to say bye to Finn and Carole. They wished me a safe drive and that if I needed anything they were just a phone call away. I started my drive to Dalton.

I arrived at Dalton just in time for Warblers practice. It might be a nice distraction from everything that happened the last few days. I walked into the Senior Commons just as Wes was beginning to speak.

"Well, as most of you have noticed Blaine has transferred schools. Without warning or telling us that he was doing so. Now we are in a bit of a dilemma with Sectionals in a few weeks. The council and I have decided that we would like to have auditions for lead. Unless you guys have someone in mind you would like to lead." Wes paused and finally noticed that I was there. "Kurt! What on earth are you doing here? You know you don't have to be here right now." Wes walk over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug which everyone soon joined in on.

"Guys, I'm okay really. It's really nice of you to be here for me right now. It means a lot to me. And Wes I am here because I am a Warbler am I not? I am part of this team and I needed to be here as a distraction. But I want to warn you all of something. The Blaine Anderson you all know is no longer here. He has changed a lot within the last few days. Just so you know he is not the same charming, dapper Blaine we all know." As I finished speaking there was a cough behind me.

"Well, Kurt I never knew you had balls to talk about someone negatively. Who knew. I just came to tell you guys to bring your best for Sectionals since we are facing each other. I guess that means you have to kick lady boy off. Good luck boys." Blaine smirked and walked away.

Wes was standing next to me with his jaw dropped. "You weren't kiddin when you said he changed. What happened to Blaine and who stuck a stick up his ass? Let's hope that version of Blaine doesn't come back to visit anytime soon." Wes looked worried.

He then turned to everyone in the room, "Let's start practicing." We ran through some of our songs but they were just not the same without a lead.

When practice was over I started to head to my dorm room when Wes called after me. "Hey Kurt. The council was discussing who we would like to lead us to victory for Sectionals and it was a unanimous that we would like you to lead the Warblers." He gave me a big smile and patted me on the back.

"Wes. I don't- I don't know what to say. I'm not as experienced as Blaine was you know but if the council would like me to lead then I hope to live up to expectations. Thank-you Wes" I gave him an equally big smile back. The first genuine smile in days.

The next day consisted of classes and going to Warblers practice. When I walked into the Senior commons everyone looked up at me and became really silent.

"Guys? What's going on?" I asked nervously. Wes came over to me and pulled me aside.

"Kurt, the Warblers have decided to go to McKinley and say good-bye to Blaine. Now we all know he has changed but he was still on of us and a great addition to the group. I know he seems to be, well homophobic toward you recently so you do not have to come with us if it makes you uncomfortable but we were going to head out now." Wes look apologetic toward me but I just gave him a smile.

"Wes you are right. He was one of us and he did help me a lot so I would like to come with you." Wes nodded and we headed out.

We arrived at McKinley quickly and made our way to the choir room where glee club would be held. I knocked on the door and then entered. They were in the middle of dance rehearsal when we arrived.

I turned to address everyone "Hey guys. Sorry for interrupting but the Warblers lost one our own this week. He changed the group's dynamic and he changed me. Blaine, this is our good-bye to you.

The Warblers started harmonizing the song _Somewhere Only We Know _and this was the first time I was performing as lead. I was pretty nervous but Wes gave me a pat on the back and the performance was amazing.

Blaine stood up and walked over to us. "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" We all nodded and walked out into the hallway.

"Okay. Warblers, thank-you for that song. The meaning behind it was beautiful but I have a question for you." Blaine started and slowly looked like he was getting mad. "Why on earth is Kurt singing lead? That is not a very smart choice for Sectionals boys. You should believe me when I say he has never sung in front of a competition audience before. I told you before what the right choice was and it was to kick lady off not give him the lead. What is wrong with you?" There was venom in Blaine's voice by the end of the speech.

"Blaine, what is your problem with Kurt right now anyway. Last time I checked you two were inseparable and now you're just being a jerk to him. Why don't you share what your real problem is so you can deal with it like a big boy and stop resulting to this childhood nonsense." Wes actually looked furious for the first time in his life.

Then I spoke up "Wes, it really doesn't matter. I have had worse and I made it through that. I think I get over that fact of Blaine calling me lady." Tears were forming in my eyes but my voice stayed steady. "Blaine, I don't know what your problem is and frankly I don't really care right at this point but the Blaine Anderson we all loved is gone. If that Blaine comes back then go ahead and come visit us at Dalton but until then stay away." I started to walk away but before going to far I turned and said "You better bring all you've got for Sectionals cause I won't lose." Then I continued walking.


	4. Chapter 4

****This is starting to get dark by the end. Warning now of implied violence and homophobic actions/words.

Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I just watched as Kurt walked away. How could I be so mean to him? This was all killing me. I just wanted to be his friend again, if not more.

"Wes..I-I'm not allowed to be around Kurt anymore. That's why I'm being mean to him. This is killing me so much but I figured I could just make him hate me and then I would be the only one to suffer. I really care about Kurt and I care enough that I don't want him to get physically hurt because of me." I was close to tears admitting what was going on.

"Blaine, what on earth are you talking about? What do you mean you're not allowed to be around Kurt anymore?" Wes looked utterly confused.

"Wes, my father found out that I was spending all my time with Kurt. He told m-me that if I continued to associate with him that I would be sorry and that I wouldn't wa-want any-anything t-t-to h-h-happen to his pr-pr-pretty f-f-face." I answered him finally letting all of the anguish out and started crying.

Wes walked over to me and gave me a big hug. We stayed in the embrace until I finally stopped crying. I opened my mouth to say something when music started playing in the auditorium. Wes turned around and we all started to walk toward the room.

We entered through the back and Kurt was on the stage playing the piano. He looked like he was crying. My heart instantly broke. Then Kurt started singing so beautifully but looked so broken.

_If _anyone asks I'll tell them we both just moved one

_When people all stare, I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk._

_Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

_Pretend I'm okay with it all, act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really _

_Cry Cry_

Kurt was crying profusely but the chorus. He turned to look into the audience and saw all of us but continued away.

_If anyone asks I'll tell them we just grew apart._

_What do I care, if they believe me or not._

_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart._

_I pretend I'm okay with it all, act like there's nothing wrong _

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really _

_Cry Cry_

_I'm talking in circles,_

_I'm lying they know it_

_Why won't this just all go away_

There was a sudden silence when Kurt stopped playing and walked to the end of the stage. He looked directly at me while he finished the song.

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really _

_Cry Cry Cry.._

There was a chocked sob then Wes ran up to the stage to hold Kurt in his arms and give him comfort. Why wasn't I doing that? I care about Kurt so much it hurts. Instead of going up and comforting him, I turned and started to walk away. I knew how to make Kurt hate me, so I turned and called out "Lady, maybe if you weren't acting like such a _FAG _no one would've ever hurt you and you would probably be normal. You're just a disgrace to human kind." Then I turned away and never expected to look back at Kurt Hummel again.

But then Kurt called out after me "You do realize when you say anything offensive like that you are not just talking about me? You're talking about yourself too Blaine. It's kinda sad to watch you retract into the closet like a scared little boy because you can't handle being unaccepted anymore." Kurt had so much hurt in his voice that I almost dropped the whole act and told him everything.

"The thing is Kurt. I am accepted. Even your old friends like me more than they did you. Do you realize that no one, and I mean no one, talks about you in glee. They don't miss you. I have a feeling that they are actually happy you're gone. Now just make everyone else happy and just disappear." I answered back. I have never heard myself sound so cold and upright mean to anyone in my life.

Kurt walked down the aisle and stood in front of me and replied with just one word. "Fine". Then he pushed past me and left the auditorium. I turned back to Wes and the other Warblers, needless to say they looked shocked. Wes walked down the aisle after Kurt but didn't look at me or say another word as he walked past me.

Soon the other Warblers followed Wes and Kurt and left. No one said anything to me as they left. After everyone was gone, I dropped to the ground and started crying. I stayed on the ground sobbing until I heard Finn yelling for me.

I got up and wiped my eyes. I walked out of the auditorium to see Finn standing there. "Dude. Blaine are you alright? You look like you've been crying for hours."

"I'm fine Finn. At least I hope I will be. Don't worry about me. Go home and call Kurt, he needs you more than I do trust me and when you find out what happened please don't kill me." I walked away from Finn and over to Rachel. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I gave her a weak smile that told her I didn't want to talk about what had happened.

When I got home that night my father asked how I was doing at McKinley and I told him everything about Rachel and the New Directions and how much I miss Dalton. He just shrugged and left the room. This is something I hate about my family, they never really care how I feel about anything.

I went to bed early that night and just cried myself to sleep. I cried because I finally realized I was in love with Kurt and I just had to push him away with the nastiest words to come out of anyone's mouth and I knew everything was now my fault. I wish I hadn't pushed him away but just told him the truth. I miss my best friend, the only friend who knew what it was like to get thrown into lockers everyday for a year and have no one care one bit. I miss the Warblers. They were my real family and now they hated me as much as I hated myself.

I woke up the next day to my father yelling at someone to never come onto our property ever again. I got up and walked down stairs to see Kurt in our living room. He looked really uncomfortable and he looked really pale as if he hadn't slept last night.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him a little colder then I meant to.

He turned to me and gave me his famous glare "You left all of this crap in my dorm and I don't want it so I'm giving it back, Anderson." Kurt spat the words out at me as if they were poison.

I was a little shocked to hear Kurt refer to me by my sir name. I walked over and grabbed the box of my stuff from Kurt and put it down on the table in the middle of the room. I turned to him "Well now it looks like you delivered my stuff but if you happen to find anything else please don't bother to show up yourself and send it over with Wes. I wouldn't want to get infected or anything."

He calmly walked over to me and leaned in close and whispered "It's a little late for that don't you think Blaine, considering oh I don't know, you're GAY!" He said the last part loud enough for my father to hear it.

My father walked over to Kurt and shoved him into the wall and yelled "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"

I ran up to my room and locked myself inside until it was time for dinner. I went through the motions of feeling alright but my parents knew something was off but of course they didn't ask. After dinner I retreated to my room and pulled my phone out to call Wes.

_Hello?_

_Wes can you please help me?_

_I don't know if I can do that Blaine. I don't like the person you have become and you should have seen Kurt when he came back to Dalton today. He didn't talk to anyone and he looks like he is about to be sick every single time someone asks if he is okay. Blaine, he's acting like he was when he first came to Dalton and it scaring all of us and it's your fault. _

_Wes, I know. I need to apologize to Kurt._

_Blaine how can we-_ Wes was cut off by some screaming for him. He rushed out of his dorm room to see Nick and Jeff yelling for help. They were outside Kurt's dorm room banging on the door. All you could hear was screaming from behind the door.

* * *

Oh no! Poor Kurt. I hate doing this to him. He's strong and he'll pull through.

Until next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

****Sorry about the long wait but here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Kurt's POV After he left Blaine's house. **

I kept replaying the last thing Blaine said to me in my head. "_I wouldn't want to get infected or anything" _How could he say something like that. I sat in my dorm room alone.

Why was I losing everyone around me. My mom then my dad and now Blaine thought I was going to infect him. I curled up on my bed and started to cry. I stayed there and sobbed for what felt like hours until I heard a knock on my door.

I walked over to my door and opened it. Behind my door was Wes. "H-h-hello Wes." I walked back over to my bed and sat down.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Wes look genuinely concerned.

"I-I-I don't know. Why does he hate me now? What did I do? Honestly, I have no idea what I did to make Blaine hate me so much and I don't know how many more blows I can take. I lost my father and my best friend isn't here when I need him. On top of it all I'm just a disgrace to nature according to Blaine's father and according to Blaine I will just infect him. Wes, I don't know how much longer I can take this from everyone." I started sobbing and hugged my pillow close.

Wes walked over and sat on the end of my bed. "Kurt, I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Blaine is being a jerk. Hopefully he will realize that he does need your friendship." He then pulled me into a tight hug.

"Wes, thank-you. We have a Warblers meeting to get to don't we?" I asked.

"Kurt, you have been through a lot in the last few days. Take a break and stay here for now. You deserve it." He stood up and walked out of my room.

I stayed in my room and grabbed my laptop. I started typing a journal after my dad passed because I was told it would help me cope. So I opened my document and added on.

I was typing for about half an hour when someone barged into my room. I looked up to none other than Mr. Anderson.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him coldly

"Yes. Yes you can you little homo. I want you to stay away from my son. You might not understand that Blaine is straight and wants nothing to do with you but I know the truth about my son. And if I have to beat some sense into you then I will. Understand pretty boy?" Mr. Anderson shoved me into the opposite wall and pressed his hand against my throat. I couldn't breathe and I was struggling to get out of his grip but nothing was working.

I woke up being tied to my bed. I started screaming for Wes or Jeff or anyone. I was quickly becoming terrified. Mr. Anderson was standing over me with a knife. "Don't. Go. Near. My. Son." He punctured each word with a cut across my stomach. I started screaming louder and louder. I felt him carving something into my skin. I shortly blacked out from pain.

**Blaine's point of view**

I heard all of the screaming before the line when dead. I was a little shocked about what happened but shrugged it off as just a Warbler problem.

I sat on bed and pulled my computer over and logged onto Facebook. I checked my Facebook and my e-mail before going to bed. I was about to fall asleep when my phone started to go off again. I looked at the caller ID and sure enough it was Wes.

_Thanks for hanging up on me Wes. Glad to know you care._

_**Did you know?**_

_Know what Wes? _

_**I'm not sure I should be telling you this but, your father was just arrested at Dalton.**_

_What? Why?_

_**Gay Bashing. Blaine, it's really bad. What he did...I never thought things like this actually happened to Kurt. **_

_Wes...What happened._

_**Your father showed up at Dalton out of nowhere. He found Kurt's dorm room and started threatening him. Kurt must have been terrified. He's in the hospital now with cut all over his body and with words carved into his skin. Worst thing is your father cut his face too. Chopped his hair off and then after Kurt when through that torture he has to lay there, tied to his bed, while your father ruined everything in his possession. **_

_Oh. My. God. Is Kurt okay?_

_**What do you think Blaine? He is still unconscious for now, thankfully. Why was he at Dalton anyway? Do you have any idea as to why your father was here. **_

_No idea. I've gotta see Kurt._

_**Blaine. Do you really think that is the best idea when you have been doing the same thing to him just with words instead of actually cutting him. **_

With that Wes hung up abruptly. I ran downstairs to see my mother in the kitchen.

"Mother. Did you know?" I felt like I would break if she answered yes.

"Blaine, sweetie. Your father was just trying to get that boy to leave you alone. In all honesty, that boy deserved everything he got because of the disgrace to nature he is. Maybe he will learn a lesson that he can't flaunt his abnormality around." She smirked at the end of her whole speech.

I ran out of the house and into my car. I started driving and before I even realized where I was, I was pulling into the Hummel's driveway. I got out of my car and went to the front door. I knocked on the door an waited for someone to answer. Finn opened the door with a confused look.

"Um..dude. Kurt's not here right now and I didn't think you two were getting along right no-" Finn started but I cut him off.

"Do you know?" I asked

"Know what? Dude you look like someone died." Finn looked really worried now.

"Kurt's in the hospital. He was gay bashed in his dorm room at Dalton and it's all my fault. I never should've.."I broke down in sobs before I could finish telling Finn what happened.

"Blaine. What do you mean he was gay bashed at Dalton? I thought that school was supposed to keep him safe from crap like this. And how on earth is it your fault?"

"Finn, I have not been a good friend to cut. My father never accepted that I was gay so I started to hide it again. I'm not really dating Rachel and my father said he would hurt Kurt if I kept hanging out with him. I couldn't let that happen. I care about Kurt to much so I was trying to make him hate me. It kinda worked but I hate myself for it because I was so horrible to him. And the worse part is he was still attacked in his safe haven by none other than my father to get him to stay away from me. I'm the worse person in the world and I don't know what to do, everything is my fault." I was crying hard by the time I was done talking.

Finn brought me into a hug and called over his shoulder for Carole. In no time all three of us were on out way to the hospital. The car ride wasn't very long but you could feel the tension in the air.

When we arrive, I followed Carole and Finn into the emergency room. Finn and I had to wait in the waiting room while Carole when to check on Kurt. She came back and looked directly at me. "He asked for you Blaine." She looked so scared for her step-son.

I walked back into Kurt's room and felt like I was going to break down crying again. The person on Kurt's bed did not look like the angelic Kurt Hummel. There were cuts all over his face and his hair was super short. The look on his face was heartbreaking.

"Blaine. Why did he come after? Do you hate me that much to put me through that?" He started crying which made me start crying.

"No, Kurt. I don't hate you. I could never hate you and I had no idea my father was going after you I swear. I would rather this happen to me than you." I walked over and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Why are you being so mean to me then? Why are you even here?"

"This is all my fault. I tried to protect you but look at how well that turned out. Kurt, I'm so sorry. For everything I have put you through and if you will listen I will explain but if you want me just to leave and never come back, I understand. I deserve everything that will happen to me when you know everything." I waited for Kurt to tell me he either wanted me to listen to me or to tell me to go away forever. He nodded and so I began.

* * *

Hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

For the singing parts if it is in Bold is Blaine. Italicized is Kurt and Bole and Italicized is both.

Sorry this took so long to update again. My computer was being spazy :/

* * *

"Kurt, before I explain everything I need you not to interrupt until I am finished okay?" I saw him nod so I continued. "You know about what happened to me at the Sadie Hawkins dance but I never told you what happened after. You figure most parents would hysterical about their kid getting the living crap beaten out of them but no, not my parents. They were humiliated because I went to a dance with a guy. They already knew I was gay but they hoped it was just a phase and that I could decide I wasn't that way anymore. Well they sent me to Dalton, not for my protection, so that they wouldn't have to explain to all of their co-workers that they had a gay son. Everything was bearable for awhile. They wouldn't talk to me and I wouldn't talk to them so we didn't have any fights. I think they forgot for awhile that I was gay but then I met you. Kurt you changed my life for the better. I know I haven't been the best friend or even a good person for awhile but that is the truth. I met you and I was happy. I went home one weekend and my father met me at the door."

"_Who were you with Blaine. A GIRL better be the reason you are late."_

"_No, Sir. I was with my friend Kurt."_

"_Another fairy like you? Probably. You disgust me Blaine. Don't go near that thing again. Understand me boy?" _

"_Sir, you can't dictate who I can and can not hang out with. He is only my friend. Nothing is going on between us."_

"He hit me so hard after that. I think that was when I actually realized my father really hated me because I was gay. A lot of things changed that night. My father...he told me if I kept being your friend that he would hurt you Kurt and I couldn't have that happen. You mean so much to me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me. Kurt, I never wanted this to happen to you. I thought if I just gave my father what he wanted he would leave you alone. I guess that didn't work and I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through. I hated calling you those names because I was talking about myself too but I figured if you hated me then you wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing me as a friend." I broke down into sobs by the time I finished telling Kurt what was really going on.

We were silent for awhile until Kurt spoke up "Blaine. Did you really believe nothing was going on between us other than friends?"

"God, no Kurt. I love you." I blurted out without even thinking. It took me a minute to realize what I just said.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Blaine? Will you sing to me?"

"Anything for you Kurt." I answered him with a genuine smile.

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you Goodbye**

**Maybe I was wrong for tryin to pick a fight**

**I know that I've got issues but you're pretty mess up too**

**But either way I found out I'm nothing without you**

**Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You've got a piece of me and **

**Honestly, My life **

**Would suck without you.**

I looked over at Kurt and noticed he was fast asleep. I kissed him on the forehead and got up to leave. Before I got close to the door someone burst into the room. Of course it was my mother.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at her.

"Finishing what your father started Blaine. Vermin like him don't have a place in this world. It would make everyone's life easier if that thing was dead." My mother spat back at me and pushed past me to where Kurt was sleeping.

Kurt woke up abruptly and looked at me confused. "Blaine? What's going on?"

My mother answered before I could "We are here to finish the job my husband started, vermin." She went to slap Kurt but I jumped in front of him and took the blow across my face.

"No. You won't hurt him. Kurt's never done anything to you or my father. If you want to get rid of vermin as you like to call us then start with me but I will not let you hurt Kurt." I said as I stood in front of Kurt protectively.

"Blaine. You're not gay remember. It was just a phase and you have a girlfriend. Move out of the way sweetie. After I'm finished we can go home okay?" She went to move past me but I wouldn't move.

"No. I am gay. Have you ever heard of a beard? Well, Rachel was mine and she knew. Don't you understand that I just said I was straight to make you and father happy. That's not who I am. I love Kurt. You can hate me all you want but I will not let you people hurt my love again." I looked my mother in the eyes and saw what I feared. Hate.

I watched as she narrowed her eyes and started to yell "YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! I HOPE YOU GET BEATEN IN SOME DARK ALLEY AND NEVER FOUND, THAT WOULD JUST MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE"

Before she got any further in her ranting some nurses came in and pushed her out the door. I turned around and took Kurt's hand. We looked into each others eyes for an endless time before I finally spoke u, "Do you remember when we met? I sang _Teenage Dream._" I saw him nod and continued "Did you know I actually sang that song to you? You're looking at me the same way you did on that day." I gave Kurt a small smile.

"I feel the same way I did that day. I see my Blaine again and let me say I have missed him." He smiled his breathtaking smile. "I have an idea." Kurt started to sing

_Live in my house_  
_I'll be your shelter_  
_Just pay me back_  
_with on thousand kisses_  
_Be my lover_  
_and I'll cover you_

I smiled and started to sing the duet with him.

**Open your door**  
**I'll be your tenant**  
**Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet**  
**But sweet kisses I've got to spare**  
**I'll be there and I'll cover you_  
_**

**_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
on life Be my life _**

We smiled at each other. I could tell Kurt was forgiving me and to be honest I had no idea what I did to deserve him but I wasn't going to complain. I was falling more in love with Kurt.

**_Just slip me on  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever whatever  
I'll be your coat _**

We stopped singing and smiled at each other. Slowly I leaned into kiss him. It was a slow yet passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I cupped his face with one of my hands with the other behind his neck. We kissed until it was absolutely necessary to break it to take a breathe.

"Wow." I said to Kurt. He just smiled and giggled. I figured out that I loved when he did that. We looked deeply into each others eyes until I heard a cough at the door. We both turned to see who was standing there and of course Finn had to ruin our perfect moment.

* * *

Of course Finn walked in. How will Finn react to them?

Please review and hopefully ill update sooner this time :)


End file.
